<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dandelion's Floristry &amp; Gardening by suprgrl1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884383">Dandelion's Floristry &amp; Gardening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995'>suprgrl1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern Era, Swearing, Work In Progress, bottle episode, contained setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By far, Ven's got the most boring job at the flower shop; the cashier. Sitting day in and day out for someone to browse along the rows of flowers and gardening tools, then probably walk right out again. Sometimes an interesting thing would happen- but they were few and far between. [flower shop AU focused on UX kids][series of oneshots][VenxOC][EphemerxOC/F!Player]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ephemer (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Ephemer (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Ephemer/Player Character (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. F-You in Bouquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ventus had the most boring job at the flower shop; being the cashier. Day in and day out, from after school to closing, Ven sat on a lumpy stool to watch next to no one come in. There was more of a commotion in the shop around spring- since they offered gardening supplies to help offset how little people randomly bought bouquets and arrangements for their loved ones. Not that Ven should be complaining- it was, in a way, easy money. He even had time to get his homework done in the first hour or so too.</p><p>Not that Skuld couldn't find something for him to do. <em>Especially</em> if he dared to utter that he was bored. However, just a low sigh would have made Skuld suggest he do something else if she heard him. That's happened before, and it was in the process of almost happening again. Ven sat at the front counter while Skuld sat at a wooden table behind him. The table in question was for finished arrangements that were scheduled to be picked up in person by the customer. Sometimes they used it as an extra table to make arrangements when the ones in the backroom were set to be cleaned off. Today, Skuld was making it her base of operations while she went through current, old, and new orders while also doing a bit of budgeting as well.</p><p>If her occasional grunts of agitation were any indication, the backlog had been much longer than what she had anticipated.</p><p>“Ephemer,” Skuld loudly declared, giving only the briefest of glances toward the backroom, “I'm gonna have to cancel your weekly order of flowers to Anora. We're going to need those spares for a bigger arrangement this week.”</p><p>“Naw,” Ephemer whined from the back room, “How will my wife know that I love and cherish her?”</p><p>Ven watched as Skuld let out a hard sigh, setting down her pen so she could rub her temples. In a voice that was understandably exhausted, Skuld groaned, “Ephemer…!”</p><p>That was when the young man actually came to the doorway bordering the main shop and the backroom. His face was rather serious as he looked back at his old partner in crime.</p><p>“I was <em>joking</em>, Skuld.” he told her- his voice no less serious. “It was a <em>joke</em>.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Skuld mused as she reached for a piece of floral wire next to her. She bent it into a triangle shape as she told Ephemer, “Get back to work you lovestruck slacker.”</p><p>Before he could give a retort, Skuld tossed the bent wire in his direction. Ephemer let out a yelp of surprise before ducking back into his workspace.</p><p>“Rude!” he shouted from the backroom, leading Skuld to let out a rather amused laughter. She needed to let out that laugh- Ven could tell just by the way she sighed after recollecting herself.</p><p>After that distraction, the main shop got so eerily quiet that Ven's ears almost starting to ring. The hours went by as Skuld made corrections to orders and did whatever else she did. Time passed by so slowly, that Ven was surprised when Brain hit the counter on his way out.</p><p>“Whelp, time for me bounce.” he announced, giving Skuld and Ventus a nod.</p><p>“Have a good night.” Skuld replied with a little wave. “Remember that time sheets are due this week.”</p><p>“Already did mine.” the smooth talking young man affirmed. “But before I go, I gotta warn you two- the Queen of Sheba will be gracing you with her presence today after she gets done at work. She'll tell you the details once she gets here.”</p><p>Ven's heart suddenly leaped into his throat. “Sabrina?” he asked, almost automatically. Skuld, on the other hand, groaned.</p><p>“And here I was thinking about finishing up for the day too.” she said. Skuld placed two fingers at the bridge of her nose as she thought things over. “We're overstaffed as it is right now. Ephemer will be off the clock in another thirty minutes- and he has to go because I promised him as much when he stayed late yesterday. Which means you'll be manning the store on your own, Ven. Do you think you could help her out without the rest of us?”</p><p>“M-me?” he stammered. He even pointed to himself as if he had no idea of his own presence in the room.</p><p>“It'll be fine.” Brain nodded. “She likes you.”</p><p>The young man's head whipped to his older peer. “Really?”</p><p>“Just take her order and we'll fill it later.” Skuld added on. “Shouldn't be any different than any other customer.”</p><p>“Should.” Brain teased with a tip of his fedora. He then choose to make that the mark of his leave, failing to even warn Ven when exactly Sabrina would be coming around. Even if Ventus told Skuld he could do it, and that odd glare she gave him didn't inspire confidence, a part of him wondered even if he could handle Sabrina alone.</p><p>The waiting for her to come in became nearly unbearable. Skuld left not soon after Brain, and Ephemer left on time and wished Ven the best of luck. He just hoped she was in a good mood. Normal Sabrina was a handful because of her natural pessimism and sass. But angry Sabrina? Ven shuddered. No man alive knew how to calm Sabrina down when she was mad. He had been so lost in worrying about Sabrina's mood, and the boredom of nothing going on, that he almost fell asleep. He didn't even quite register that the little bell above the flower shop's door jingled before he saw Sabrina angrily stomping her way to the main counter.</p><p>“How do you say 'fuck you' in a bouquet?” Sabrina demanded, her voice almost a bit too loud, as she slammed her hands onto the counter. It startled Ven for a moment- definitely waking him up from his half sleep.</p><p>“I, uh...” he stammered as he tried to get his brain in gear. The pure rage in Sabrina's chocolate brown eyes filled Ven with both awe and great fear. His mind was blank, but he still managed to say one word, “Poppies.”</p><p>That immediately made Sabrina raise an eyebrow. “Poppies?” she repeated, her voice well laced with skepticism.</p><p>“Poppies.” Ven said once more, nodding his head almost a bit too fast. “Their seeds can be extracted to make drugs- opium. And, um, you're not allowed to grow them by seed in certain regions, and, uh...” The teen was about five seconds away from slapping himself. He was too stupefied by Sabrina's presence that he didn't even bother to voice the most obvious question on the table. “Why do you want a… uh, 'fuck you' bouquet anyway?”</p><p>Sabrina stood a bit straighter, her hands forming into fists. “I'm getting laid off.” she grumbled.</p><p>“I'm sorry...”</p><p>“Don't be.” she quickly shot at him. She looked away for a moment to mumble, “Boss was an asshole anyway.”</p><p>“So why are you…?”</p><p>Sabrina looked back at Ven- her eyes shining with a fierce determination. “His birthday is next week, and I want to piss him off one more time- think you can help me?”</p><p>All Ventus could gave her at this point was a slow nod. In the back of his mind, he was almost grateful that -while she didn't say she liked him directly- it was clear that she had some genuine regard toward him. Otherwise she'd be making him dig his own grave; literally.</p><p>“We'd need to have other flowers than just poppies though.” he then said to her. He quickly looked around for a scrap piece of paper so he could -badly- sketch out the arrangement for her. “The poppies can decorate the lower portion of the arrangement, but we'd need something as a focal point. Something tall that can create a semi or quarter circle in the back.”</p><p>“Like lavender?”</p><p>Ven blinked before looking back up at her. “Lavender?”</p><p>Sabrina shrugged. “Gotta know it came from me, right?”</p><p>“Right.” the young man agreed- his face flushing a bit. “Lavender could do. It might be hard to find stalks tall enough, though. But we'd still need something… something that would make a statement. What about...”</p><p>“A rose.” the two of them said at the same time. Both seemed a bit off guard by their equal thought, leading them to just stare at each other.</p><p>“Black roses represent death sometimes.” Ven suddenly said, his voice just a pitch too high as he tried to look away from Sabrina. “We can even have the thorns in tact to really make a, uh, a statement. You know?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Sabrina nodded. She looked down at Ven's arrangement sketch- his generic looking poppies and poor lavender scribbles left much to be desired. “Do you take the rose thorns off by hand, or do you buy them in bulk like that?”</p><p>“A bit a both.” the teen told her. He took a step back or two from the counter to give her some space. “We try to get precut roses because Strelitzia keeps finding new ways to hurt herself, apparently...”</p><p>Sabrina looked up at him. “But?”</p><p>“Lauriam tries to keep some flowers growing year round in the greenhouse. Depending on the color, I might be able to cut one right off the bush for you.”</p><p>“Black roses aren't natural, are they?”</p><p>“Not exactly. The closest are really just super red ones. Sometimes a dark purple too. Even then, we sometimes use dye to make them look a bit darker.”</p><p>“Does Lauriam have any that dark?”</p><p>“I'm not sure offhand. But I can show you what he has.”</p><p>“Are you allowed to do that?” Sabrina asked, folding her arms as she gave him a neat raise of his eyebrow.</p><p>Ven looked everywhere but at her as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “No, not really.” he admitted. “But it would only be for a moment. It shouldn't hurt anything.”</p><p>“Then lead the way.”</p><p>A jolt shot through Ventus for a moment. With a shaking hand, he gestured for her to follow him to the backroom. From there, they could use a side door into the greenhouse. It was with a hyper awareness that he noted that Sabrina strolled rather close to him.</p><p>This wasn't a bad thing, not really. Sabrina was Brain's sister- almost a part of the Dandelion crew herself. She could be in the backrooms and the greenhouse if she had staff permission. Besides, Ephemer's wife and kid were allowed back this way sometimes. Usually because Ephemer couldn't keep his hands off his wife for more than a minute, but still. Ven would be lying if he said he hadn't considered doing it before too. Not with Ephemer's wife, of course, but with…</p><p>“You always forget how naturally smooth real flowers are.” Sabrina sighed. Ven took a look back at her to notice that the tip of her finger was gently grazing some tiger lilies. For a moment, he found himself jealous of a stupid flower.</p><p>“Lauriam's rose bushes are this way, Sabrina.” Ventus said. It brought her attention back to him and allowed the two of them to continue their venture.</p><p>Their check on the rose bushes didn't take long. Sabrina only gave the black rose bush a nod before deciding that they would do for the task. The duo walked back to the main shop in silence- the rest of the arrangement made in near silence.</p><p>“The flowers will be delivered on your boss's birthday, right to his office.” Ven told her once everything was settled. He bit his lip for a moment before hazarding to ask, “Since you're not going to be working for awhile, are you going to be visiting the shop more? To visit Brain or whatever.”</p><p>“Dunno.” Sabrina huffed. She looked up at him before asking, “What times are you usually here for?”</p><p>A faint blush appeared on Ven's cheeks as he scratched the tip of his nose a bit. “Pretty much every day after school. We're not opened on the weekends, you know. It really makes stuff boring.”</p><p>Sabrina gave a thoughtful hum. “Maybe I'll visit.” she decided as she picked up her receipt. “After homework's done.”</p><p>“Right.” Ven dimly agreed. Sabrina gave him one last inquisitive stare before she started to leave. After she left, the teen let out a soft sigh as he rested his hand in his head. He could have gone to sleep right then and there had he not remembered that he needed to get home soon. As he got the store ready for closing, he wondered what the odds were that Sabrina could start working at Dandelion's as well. But the thought immediately left as he shut the lights off for the night. Sabrina deciding to join their crew was just as ridiculous as asking her not to wear purple.</p><p>But, as it crossed Ven's mind when he saw Terra's truck pull into the parking lot, it wasn't entire impossible either...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Policies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ven tries to keep Lea from waking a sleeping baby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Skuld...”</p>
<p>“I'm not helping you cheat on your homework.”</p>
<p>Ventus let out a small pout. “I wasn't asking for you to help cheat. I was wondering if you knew the contextual difference between irony and coincidences.”</p>
<p>Skuld paused from counting the balloons in stock before heading over to Ven. She looked over his shoulder to scan his schoolwork. She turned to him with a rather teasing grin.</p>
<p>“That's cheating.” she informed him. Ven pouted again, earning a less than helpful laugh as Skuld returned to inventory checking. So much for that little hint. The teen returned to his work with a grumble.</p>
<p>Some time later, the bell above the front door twinkled as someone entered the store. Ven took a small glance up to see the top of a pink head of hair. Knowing that it was Ephemer's wife, Ven looked back down at his homework. Skuld could help her. She always did when Anora came in, assuming Anora wasn't there to drop something off for Ephemer.</p>
<p>“He's getting so big.” Skuld cooed in a voice that brought Ven's attention again. In Anora's arms was her one year old son, Luca. He looked to be fast asleep in his mother's arms.</p>
<p>“Heavy too.” Anora said, her earthy voice not much above a whisper. From what Ven understood, she was always that naturally quiet.</p>
<p>“You can set him on the counter.” his boss offered, gesturing to the front counter. “You don't have to keep carrying him.”</p>
<p>Anora gave a grateful smile as she gently sat her child on the counter edge. She made sure that he was still laying against her, though. Not once did he stir- Ven was honestly a bit impressed.</p>
<p>“Urg, from the back he looks just like Ephemer.” Skuld then noted with an exaggerated groan. “Here's to hoping he doesn't act like him later on. I feel sorry for both of you already.”</p>
<p>“His hair is going to get lighter as he gets older.” Anora fondly noted as she stroked her son's hair. “Like mine.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of, have you done anything to it? Your hair seems a bit more reddish today.”</p>
<p>Anora gave Skuld a funny look for a moment before giving a shake of her head.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Skuld marveled, “Maybe it's just the lighting in here. I've been trying to convince the others to install fluorescents in the main shop, but the amber light keeps the flowers from looking too sick. You know? It also tends to make things feel sleepier too, isn't that right Ven?”</p>
<p>“Can't hear you, doing homework.”</p>
<p>“Smart kid.” Skuld nodded before breaking into a small laugh. Anora also afforded a small smile before Skuld went to business. “Now, what can I do for you today?”</p>
<p>Anora looked up at Skuld and started to blush for some reason.</p>
<p>“It's my cousin's fourth anniversary.”</p>
<p>“Already? Time really does fly by. It was the first wedding you and Ephemer went to as a couple.”</p>
<p>To this, Anora gave a small jolt of surprise. “He's talked about it?”</p>
<p>“<em>Honey</em>,” Skuld told her, leaning across the counter a bit, “He'd talk about the first time you two shared a bed if it wasn't on the TMI policy.”</p>
<p><em>A policy that wouldn't exist if Ephemer would just stop talking about Anora</em>, Ven casually thought to himself. But he didn't dare voice it out loud- even though he was sure the ladies would agree with him.</p>
<p>“Let's see...” Skuld mused as she got out an order form. “Fourth anniversary, huh? Traditionally, it's a flowers and fruit, which should make this a pretty easy job. Hm… I think the colors are blue and green- also very easy. Would you like bluebells or blue roses?”</p>
<p>“Bluebells.”</p>
<p>“Thought so. Any gifts you'd like to add?”</p>
<p>Anora nodded, and was about to give specifications, before the bell twinkled again. Skuld and Ventus looked up at the same time to see Lea making his way in. The man was happily singing a tune as he took his attention to the first display arrangement by the door. Not a moment after, the two coworkers were giving each other the exact same look.</p>
<p>“Ven, can you help out Lea?” Skuld said before the teen could even breathe. “Keep him quiet so he doesn't wake Luca up.”</p>
<p>Anora gave Skuld an alarmed look that read along the lines of 'you don't have to do that,' but Ven's manager had made up her mind. It wasn't even a suggestion either. It was an order. Everything Skuld said was an order in some way- at least during work hours. And so, knowing he was going to get a stink eye either way, Ven put his school books away and made his way over to Lea.</p>
<p>The tall, lanky man was humming away to himself as he bent down to look at flower pots. He looked over a few before shaking his head, getting up to look at the next pre-arranged options. In his hands was a black and red frisbee, boasting a design featuring a maliciously grinning ball of flame. Seeing it immediately made Ven stand a bit straighter. He had seen first hand the damage (accidental or not) that one toy had caused in the past. Seeing it now did not inspire the best of confidences.</p>
<p>“You're not supposed to have that in here.”</p>
<p>Lea stopped mid hum. He stood up before turning to Ven.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, we all know it's my fidget spinner. You couldn't separate us if you tried.” Lea grinned. “Besides, as long as it doesn't fly in Miss Skuld-uggery's direction or breaks somethin', she doesn't care one lick. She likes me you know.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” Ven snorted. But in remembering that Lea was a customer at the moment, he quickly shook his head to get back to business. Putting on a more professional tone of voice, he then said, “What can I help you with today? Anything in particular that you are looking at?”</p>
<p>Lea looked at him, smirked, and kept on spinning his frisbee.</p>
<p>“It's a long shot,” the man said, “But I was hoping I could get something for Isa to less grump-ify him. He's a busy little bee with no concept of how to have fun. Want something that he could put on his desk to cheer him up for a hot second.” Lea paused for a moment before putting on a wide grin. “What's the largest size teddy bear you got around here?”</p>
<p>“He's not going to like a huge teddy bear.” Ven noted. “You need something more subtle. Like a small bunch of flowers, placed in a coffee cup that he can use later.”</p>
<p>“You see,” the older guy mused, “This is why you work at a flower shop. You know your stuff.”</p>
<p>Confused for a moment, then bashful, Ven placed a hand behind his neck and let out a light chuckle. “Only because I know you guys.”</p>
<p>Lea let out a less than faltering snort. “True enough.” he nodded. A smile started to appear on Lea's face as he then went on to ask, “Speaking of knowing people, how's Lady Sabi?”</p>
<p>For a moment, Ven forgot how to breathe.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” the teen then asked, trying to shrug it off. He tried even harder to keep them on track by guiding Lea around to some arrangements that he could just take and go.</p>
<p>“Heard she got laid off.” came the rather callous reply, the frisbee spinning rather precisely on his finger. “She come around more often? Any interesting relationship milestones yet?”</p>
<p>Something in Ventus flickered with a sense of annoyance. It wasn't any of Lea's business.</p>
<p>“You jealous that you and Isa are having a rough patch?” he found himself saying before he had the capacity to watch what he was saying. “That's why you're here, isn't it? You two had another argument, so now you're trying to buy his love back before he moves out.”</p>
<p>Suffice to say, Lea's frisbee flew off his finger as the man looked back at the teen in pure shock. Any comments after were put on hold when a voice let out a small squeak of surprise. Not long after that, the two paled at seeing Skuld come their way. In her hands was Lea's frisbee, but it was her face they stared at. Her eyes gleaming with hatred and her brow furrowed so deep that it was obvious she was more than just a <em>little</em> mad.</p>
<p>It wasn't until that she was in arm's distance that Lea tried to stutter out an apology. She never gave him the time. Holding the frisbee with both hands, Skuld whacked Lea across the face. Ven flinched. Lea staggered back, but had a remarkable recovery time.</p>
<p>“Well that wasn't very professional.” he mumbled as he rubbed his cheek.</p>
<p>“You <em>know</em> you're not allowed to have this in here!” Skuld hissed, shoving the frisbee at him. For a moment, Ventus wondered why she wasn't screaming. But then he remembered -and they could still see- Anora at the front counter.</p>
<p>Lea must have seen Anora too because his face immediately paled. Ven took a preemptive step back to let Skuld handle the dirty work- almost surprised in himself for feeling quite smug about Lea's predicament. It's not like he wasn't warned about this beforehand.</p>
<p>“At least no one was...” Lea weakly tried to refute, but he knew his words were useless. Someone had gotten hurt- Skuld wouldn't have been so furious otherwise.</p>
<p>“You're lucky that it didn't hit Luca.” Skuld spat at him.</p>
<p>“Luca?” Lea repeated. If his face wasn't already pale, it would have been sheet white now. He didn't know that much about Ephemer and his family, but he knew enough that they had a kid. A small flicker of fear shot through him in wondering if he hit the kid instead. That would absolutely explain Skuld's fury.</p>
<p>“You have a <em>minute</em> to buy something or get out, Lea.” she then spat as she pointed a finger at his chest. “Starting <em>now</em>.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes ma'am.” Lea quickly agreed. He even gave a salute to show absolute submission. It amused Skuld enough that she decided he had suffered enough, and went back to finish up Anora's order. Once more, Ven was impressed with how Skuld handled things. But that meant he was back to servicing Lea.</p>
<p>“There's a nice ceramic mug over here that Isa will like.” the teen offered. “Pre-arranged and everything.”</p>
<p>“Following you.” Lea agreed, even moving a few inches closer to Ven. “Just… uh, keep it snappy, would you? I don't know whose fury is worse- Skuld's or Isa's.”</p>
<p>Ven couldn't hold back his smug smile as he helped Lea. It took less than 45 seconds to head back over to the front counter. Lea refused to look at either of the ladies as Ven rung his order up.</p>
<p>“I… didn't hit the kid, did I?” Lea carefully asked, turning his head toward Anora a bit but still refusing to look her in the eye. Anora gave him a curious tilt of her head before giving it a small shake. Just as Lea was about to let out a sigh of relief, Skuld cut in.</p>
<p>“You didn't hit the kid, but you did hurt his mother.”</p>
<p>Lea flinched. “Sorry.” he genuinely apologized. After he reclaimed his mug arrangement for Isa, he turned to give Anora a small peck on her temple.</p>
<p>“I'm just lucky that Ephemer wasn't here, huh?” he mused before starting to take his leave. “He wouldn't have held back either.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I'll make sure he knows.” Skuld teased. Lea flinched one last time before quickly leaving the flower shop. In his wake, he left behind two snickering employees of Dandelion's Floristy and Gardening, and one flustered mother with her still sleeping -but thankfully unharmed- child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Busy Bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Brain volunteers Sabrina to help make Easter baskets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a safe and happy Easter, and thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roughly a week before Easter, and Ventus was spending his time rearranging some displays in the hope someone would buy one. It could have been worse- he could have been placed on Easter basket making duty. Strelitzia and Lauriam were already in the back making some. Even more so, at least he wasn't on Easter Bunny duty. That was an event planned for the last day of March most of the time. And, thankfully, it was Ephemer who became their Easter Bunny. Not that anyone else wanted to volunteer...</p>
<p>The bell above the door twinkled as someone came into the shop. Ventus gave a half-hearted look up to give a customer service 'how are you today?' before recognizing that it was just Brain. Trailing right behind Brain was his sister, Sabrina (to whom Ventus absolutely did <em>not</em> have a crush on because she would never give him the time of day). Sabrina was giving her brother a rather irate glare as she sipped on her strawberry milkshake. Likely because Brain was going on about some tech video he saw earlier.</p>
<p>“Why don't you get how neat it was, Sabi?” Brain teased as they lingered near the entrance, possibly so Sabrina could finish her milkshake. “This guy was able to encode a full 5 minute video on a 3 inch floppy disk, and the quality was amazing. Amazing for what it could be, of course.”</p>
<p>Sabrina took her lips off her straw just to rasp, “Nerd.”</p>
<p>“Alright there peanut gallery,” Brain snorted, “I see how it is.”</p>
<p>He then attempted to mess up her hair, but Sabrina dodged it with a casual swoop to the side. It only lead to Brain to laugh at her even more.</p>
<p>“Oh!” he then realized, digging into a paper bag he was holding, “We got something for you Ven.”</p>
<p>Ven blinked, as if he were unaware of his own presence, as Brain pulled out a large muffin. Sabrina started to sip her milkshake again, starting to give Ven a rather judging look. He was more aware of her looking at him than the muffin.</p>
<p>“Are you guys going to help Strelitzia and Lauriam?” he asked, taking the muffin with care.</p>
<p>“Yup.” Brain grinned. “Even managed to drag Sabi into it because she needs something to do than staying at home managing her fashion blog.”</p>
<p>Sabrina huffed. “As if it's my fault that Elie Saab's idea of escapism is 'cirque du soleil' extravagance. 'Designed with his costumers in mind', my well manicured pinkie toe.”</p>
<p>“For the record, you should probably cover them with something.” Brain told her, pointing down to her feet. They <em>were</em> well manicured, and presently being showed off with lace-up sandals. “We're putting small bags of potting soil in the baskets this year.”</p>
<p>Everyone looked down at Sabrina's feet as she wiggled them a bit at the idea. After a moment, she just shrugged.</p>
<p>“I have a pair of socks in your locker just for this reason.” she informed him before starting to head toward the backroom. Brain watched her leave with a grin on his face, his hand at the brim of his fedora in an equal amount of fondness. He looked over at Ven -who started picking at his muffin with some interest- and his grin grew a bit wider, as if he were thinking of something amusing.</p>
<p>“You can come join us, you know. I'm sure Skuld wouldn't mind you abandoning the store front for back end stuff.”</p>
<p>“I… I'll think about it.” Ven carefully replied, almost timidly. “There's a lot of stuff to do...”</p>
<p>“Gotcha.” the older of the two nodded, tipping his fedora at Ven before also heading to the backroom.</p>
<p>Brain casually strolled into the backroom to see what kind of operation the Fleur siblings had concocted to get the baskets done. He was impressed to find that they came up with an assembly-line sort of set up. It started with the round wicker baskets they were going to place everything in, then someone would set a decent sized teddy bear in, then add small, unpainted terracotta pots with a bag of potting soil placed inside, then a young orchid, and finally a packet of flower seeds tucked between the orchid and pots. It was going to be a nice little display in all said and done.</p>
<p>“Look at you busy little bees,” Brain teased, “You need some food.”</p>
<p>Strelitzia, who had been measuring the potting soil to place in the zip bags, looked up at Brain as if she hadn't been aware they had arrived.</p>
<p>“You didn't have to do that.” she told him. She then worked herself up and brushed the soil off her work uniform. Sabrina -now wearing a pair of socks instead of her sandals- took a few steps back with a look of disgust on her face.</p>
<p>“How many baskets did Skuld want this year?” Brain asked Lauriam as he handed him a bagel.</p>
<p>“Twenty-five.” the pink haired man informed him. “That was the only amount of baskets she ordered.”</p>
<p>“Quite a bit, don't you think?”</p>
<p>“Seems like it, but we're in an outdoor mall and pretty well known locally. We'll get rid of them eventually. Speaking of, Skuld wants us to take picture of the baskets so we can put them up online.”</p>
<p>“We should have Sabrina do it.” Strelitzia happily suggested as she went to the sink to wash her hands off.</p>
<p>Sabrina scoffed as she took a stool to the prep table- right where the pending orchids and teddy bears were. “Because last time you used me as a marketing ploy, sales were so high that we had a party to celebrate.”</p>
<p>“You have a very marketable face, sis.” Brain teased, playfully rubbing her back. Sabrina let out another indignant scoff. The banter between siblings made Lauriam and Strelitzia go into a light laughter.</p>
<p>After everyone had something to eat, it was back to business. Strelitzia went back to measuring out the potting soil. Sabrina made herself the one to place the teddy bear and orchid into the basket, Brain sat beside her to get the bags of soil from Strelitzia so he could place them in the little pots. This then left Lauriam with placing the seed packets inside, and decorating the basket with a ribbon. Once they found a comfortable groove to work with, that was when the four of them started to talk.</p>
<p>And since she didn't come around that often, Sabrina was the focus.</p>
<p>“Have you found a new job yet, Sabrina?” Strelitzia curiously asked.</p>
<p>“No.” came the rather annoyed sigh. “At this rate, I might as well get into politics.”</p>
<p>“So we should all be afraid, then?” Lauriam mused as he carefully tied off a bow.</p>
<p>“El Presidente Sabi the Tyrant.” Brain remarked before giving his sister a teasing side glance. Sabrina sneered before poking him with her elbow. He poked her right back without shame.</p>
<p>“Have you thought about working here?” Lauriam asked, a smile on his face reflective of the fun environment. “You and Brain could carpool. I'm sure Skuld would arrange schedules so you two share the same shift.”</p>
<p>“Or share it with Ven.” Sabrina immediately spat back. She paused for a moment, as if she wasn't quite sure of what she had just said. It was Strelitzia who didn't see this hesitation, so she thoughtfully asked without meaning any harm;</p>
<p>“Have you and Ven started dating yet?”</p>
<p>“Strelitzia.” Lauriam quickly -but still oddly gently- admonished.</p>
<p>Strelitzia's cheeks immediately started to flare a bright pink. “Oh. Is that still a sore subject? I'm sorry. I didn't mean...”</p>
<p>“You're fine, Strelitzia.” Sabrina told her with a wave of her hand- not that the woman could see it. “It's not your fault that <em>some</em> people can't mind their own business.” She shot her brother a dark glare that he just as easily shrugged off. After giving an exasperated sigh, Sabrina then went on to say, “I don't see why I'm the one that has to ask him. I get that it's obvious, but I'm not the one that needs to put a spine in him. If he can't do something that simple, then I will wait- for him or otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Sabrina, I hate to break it to you, but not everyone can be like Ephemer.”</p>
<p>“Don't be stupid- Anora was the one who took the lead in everything they did. Probably still does.”</p>
<p>Strelitzia let out a snort so unflattering that everyone turned to look at her.</p>
<p>“Do you have something to say, Zee?”</p>
<p>“N-no!” the young woman stammered- her face becoming a shade so red, it could have rivaled a blossoming rose. “Not at all!”</p>
<p>“Some things never change.” Lauriam calmly noted as he went back to work.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ventus was doing his absolute best to grow a spine. He was caught in a conflict over whether they could really use his help, or if he just wanted to sit by Sabrina and make it less than obvious that he was admiring her. Other than that, he remained in the front as he tried to look busy in case someone came in. If he did go help the others, then who would come out to help a costumer than came in? There wouldn't be much of a competition, would there? Everyone but Sabrina was still a clocked-in employee, after all.</p>
<p>It's not like everyone didn't know he liked her. Everyone at that stupid flower shop wouldn't hesitate to place the two of them in the same room so <em>something</em> would happen. If Ventus went back to help, and a costumer came in, he'd almost place a hundred bucks that Brain himself would go to help.</p>
<p>“You know what?” Ven mumbled to himself as he took a look outside the windows. There wasn't anyone that looked remotely interested in coming toward the shop, and so with a nod, Ven went to the backroom. His confidence in his choice nearly faded the closer he got. When he was just steps away from joining the others, Ven nervously cleared his throat before asking;</p>
<p>“Room for one more?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Sleepy Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ventus mistakes Xion for Sabrina, and makes a very bold confession.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allergy season sucked. It sucked even more when Skuld wouldn’t let him take an allergy pill to combat some of the symptoms. But no, his allergy pills were the kind that just made you drowsy. Skuld didn’t approve of that, no sir. Not that it was going to make anything worse when he was already nodding off to sleep. Even just on the trip over with the window down, he could feel the film of pollen cover his eyes and making them more irritated than before. At this point, his thoughts were becoming so mixed together that he wasn’t even sure if Skuld was still in the building or not.</p>
<p>When the bell above the front door twinkled, he almost didn't react. Ven rested his head on top of his folded hands as he sleepily tried to decide who had come in. That information alone would determine whether he should pretend to be more awake or not. Whoever it was, it was a female around his age. The end of her black hair was obscured by the bulk of the hoodie she was wearing. Her eyes were covered with rose colored glasses, but it was when he saw the dark purple denim shorts that he thought he knew who it was.</p>
<p>“'Bout time you showed up.” Ven told this person without hesitation. “Brain's long left though.”</p>
<p>The newcomer paused. She looked over at Ven with a hint of confusion. Sure, Xion had been meaning to come by to buy some sunflowers for her room, but did Ven actually expect her? It didn't make much sense- especially if he thought she was here for Brain. Sure, there were times when her and Brain would get together and talk bohemian lifestyles when the feeling struck. It wasn't something expected of them, though. Was it?</p>
<p>“I'm not here to see Brain.” Xion told the half awake teen.</p>
<p>“Good.” Ven then slurred. “Because we've got to have a talk, Sabrina.”</p>
<p>And that was when it clicked for the younger teen.</p>
<p>“Ven, I'm not-” she immediately tried to argue, but Ven cut her off with a frustrated huff.</p>
<p>“Shuttup, would you? For once just listen to me. I have a lotta say and I want to say it while I don't know if I'm awake or not.”</p>
<p>Xion couldn't hold back her little chortle. This had to be serious if he had the nerve to interrupt her. She could still tell him that she wasn't Sabrina, but now she was curious. “Alright then,” she mused, “What do you have to say to me?”</p>
<p>“You're a bitch.”</p>
<p>Not being the words she expected to hear, Xion jumped a good foot before shooting Ven a surprised stare. The only word she could get out was a flabbergasted, “What?”</p>
<p>“You heard me.” Ven asserted, nuzzling his head in his arms for a moment. “You're a bitch. And you wanna know why? It's because… It's because you're perfect.”</p>
<p>Xion gave Ventus a neat raise of her eyebrow before bringing her attention to a small arrangement with faux sunflowers in it.</p>
<p>“I thought you said I was a bitch?” she inquired, feeling it would be the thing Sabrina would say- if she didn’t get outright insulted. “How can I be a bitch and be perfect at once? You’re contradicting yourself, you moron.”</p>
<p>Okay, so Xion had to flinch at calling Ven a moron. She didn't mean it, but it sounded like something Sabrina would say. Apparently, it was a good guess because Ven didn't think of anything against it.</p>
<p>“That's because you <em>make it</em> contradictory.” he insisted. “You have to know you're doing it on purpose too. You have to know that one look into your eyes is like falling into a deep abyss of… of just losing yourself. Surrendering...”</p>
<p>Xion watched with some amusement as Ven started to nod off. He snapped back up when he heard himself snore, but he still wasn't fully awake again.</p>
<p>“You're so aware of your own body.” he then told her, letting out a long yawn. “Always finding things that work for you so well, and when you want attention, you <em>get</em> it. Even when you're not trying to be noticed, you still stand out. It's just… How can you <em>not</em> be aware of your own presence? Your confidence. Your… your...”</p>
<p>“Sexuality?” Xion suggested without thinking about it. Ven didn't confirm or deny the thought, instead letting out small hum as he adjusted his arms to cradle his head in his hand. A thought occurred to Xion that she quickly shook away. He was thinking about Sabrina, not her.</p>
<p>“I can always tell when you're faking it.” he then sighed. “The way you stand. The way you talk. You think no one notices, but I always do.”</p>
<p>The younger teen paused as she started to pick up a small vase with an artificial sunflower in it. She looked over at Ven with a curious raise of her eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Always?” she questioned in a small voice.</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>Xion idly rubbed her fingers on one of the sunflower's petals. “That's quite the ability, if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“Is nothing that special,” Ven slurred. “You can always tell when Roxas and I switch places. Same thing.”</p>
<p>Xion let out a small snort. It was true, Sabrina was usually one of the first to realize that Ventus and Roxas had decided to switch places for a day, for a prank or otherwise. Xion was also particularly good at it too -if not better because she lived with Roxas- so it wasn't a 'superpower' unique to Sabrina in any way. The idea that Ven could scope out Sabrina's little lies the same way was the odder part. Maybe there still was the same level of knowing that person well enough- not that it was particularly easy when the other was a notoriously good actor. Roxas and Ventus had <em>well</em> proven themselves to be bad at acting.</p>
<p>“Why can't you say all this on a normal day?” Xion then mused as she made her way to the main counter.</p>
<p>Ven gave a rather bitter snort at the idea. “Why? Why can't you-”</p>
<p>He cut himself off when Xion was close enough to get a good look at. Closer, it was easier to see how her face was more round that Sabrina's, and her hair was cut short instead of just hidden in the dark colored hoodie. For extra emphasis, Xion even brought her glasses down a bit for him to notice the playful sparkle in her ocean blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Xion!” Ven exclaimed as he sat back up. “How? When?!”</p>
<p>But the playful grin on her face grew.</p>
<p>“Do I really look that much like Sabrina?” she wondered with amusement. “I didn't even think we sounded enough alike. Her voice is a bit lower than mine.”</p>
<p>Ven took all it had in his power not to sigh, “And it sounds beautiful.” to Xion. Even after that initial jolt, he must have still been tired to daydream about his crush. Just thinking about it made him emit a low, pitiful groan.</p>
<p>“She's right.” he whined to himself, hiding his face in his hands. “I am a moron. I just told you all of that stuff about her and… Urg. I'm an idiot.”</p>
<p>“I think you're tired.” Xion mused as she gave his forehead a little poke. “How long did you stay up last night?”</p>
<p>“Same time as usual.” he insisted. “I think Aqua says it's allergies. My eyes get so sore I can't keep them open, and then the allergy pills we have aren't the non-drowsy ones...”</p>
<p>“Ouch.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it.”</p>
<p>After a small shake of his head, Ven got the register ready to ring up Xion's little vase and single sunflower. He knew his face was flushed red with embarrassment. He was lucky Xion was the type to ignore the obvious clues when someone messed up. It didn't stop him from feeling bad about the whole thing, though.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry I got you too confused.” he told her, all but blurting it out as he handed her the receipt. “And thanks for, you know, not laughing at it. Or me.”</p>
<p>“It was a good speech.” Xion grinned. “Why can't you just tell her all that stuff? She'd listen to it if you show as much conviction as you gave me.”</p>
<p>“Do you really think she'd respond well to it?” Ven questioned back. “Let alone say anything about it at all? Depending on where we even <em>are</em> determines if she pretends to acknowledge I said anything.”</p>
<p>“Fair point.” Xion agreed with a little click of her tongue. “Maybe write it to her in a letter? Stick it in her locker or something at school, or even have Brain give it to her while they're at home?”</p>
<p>“Xion, I know I look like a sucker, but even <em>I'm</em> not stupid enough to think that would work.”</p>
<p>Xion gave him a simple tilt of her head before saying, “Have you tried, though?”</p>
<p>The corner of Ven's mouth twitched. He hadn't, really. But it was still intimidating- mostly because Sabrina herself was intimidating.</p>
<p>“She likes it when you're bold, you know.” Xion informed him with a little wink. She replaced her sunglasses, took her receipt and sunflower, then started to head out the door.</p>
<p>Ventus watched her with heavy-lidded eyes before placing his head back down in his arms. At least he could sleep now. He could dream of a solution to get Sabrina's attention. In his dreams, he was bold enough to do anything.</p>
<p>If only he could be that bold in real life...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>